personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Jessica Arndt
| latest = | last = }} Jessica Arndt was John Reese's ex-girlfriend and Peter Arndt's wife. Biography Jessica dated John Reese for approximately 6 months prior to September 2001. At this time, she was living in Tacoma, Washington. 2001 While on a vacation in Mexico on September 11, 2001, Jessica received a call from her mother, and claimed she is on a vacation with a friend, keeping John a secret. In bed, Jessica jokingly asked Reese to quit the United States Army, unaware that he already had. Moments later, she witnessed the news coverage about the attacks on the World Trade Center. 2006 Jessica ran into Reese at the airport, and he told her that he had found a new, secretive job. She told him that she was engaged to a man named Peter and was moving back east, though she would wait for him if he told her to. Without a response, she turned and left. Moments later, he whispered the words to himself. At some point after their interaction, on Reese's first day as a CIA agent, his handler, Kara Stanton, showed him a surveillance picture of the two of them, and instructed him to forget about Jessica. 2007 Jessica's number came up in The Machine during the meeting where Finch and Ingram debated the morality of overlooking the numbers coming up on the irrelevant list. 2008 While operating illegally in New York, Reese met with Peter, who was now married to Jessica, at a bar. As Jessica arrived, Kara Stanton convinced Reese to leave just before Peter could "introduce" her to him. 2010 Reese and Stanton are in Morocco interrogating a suspect. While Stanton is busy with the suspect, Reese receives a voice mail call from Jessica, who sounds distraught. Reese calls Jessica back. She is sitting inside a car at night. Reese can tell something is wrong, something she is not telling him. He informs her that he'll be in New York to see her the next day. He tells her to wait for him, and she promises that she will. However, Reese is denied leave, as he and Kara Stanton are commissioned on a special assigment to China by Agent Snow. Death, December 2010 Jessica called and left a voicemail for Reese. She was in the kitchen in her and Peter's house. He enters the kitchen just as she hangs up the phone, and questions her as to who she was talking to. Peter is angry, enters the kitchen and begins to drink a beer. Jessica is visibly frightened to be near him. Later that month, Peter assaulted and accidently killed Jessica by bashing her head against their kitchen counter. He originally intended to call an ambulance, but later decided to cover up the murder by staging a car accident. February 2011 Reese later attempted to contact her after escaping from a trap set by his CIA handlers in China. He went to the hospital she had worked at in New Rochelle to inquire about her, but discovered she had died two months previously. Without knowing it, he encountered a wheelchair-bound Finch in the hospital after learning the news. The Machine had been giving Finch Jessica's number over the years, but he had orignally been unable to ascertain why it kept appearing. He eventually discovered that it was because she was living with someone who was an iminent threat to her. However, the discovery came too late, and Finch was unable to help her before she died. Her death had a significant impact on Reese, leading him to alcoholism and contemplating suicide before his meeting with Finch. May 2012 Carter began investigating Jessica's death after the FBI invited her to help investigate her husband, whom they believed was murdered by Reese for owing money to a loan shark. Carter discovers that although an official autopsy report dated 12/07/10 suggested her death was caused by a car accident, Carter's investigation led her to discover she was abused by her husband and was killed prior to the "accident". The cause of death was blunt force trauma to the head and a broken neck. She also discovers Jessica's past relationship with Reese, and destroys the evidence to keep the FBI from finding out. Trivia *Her number came up in the Machine in 2007. *Her cellphone number is listed as 253 555-0141. *Her social security number is XXX-X5-3821. *Jessica shares the same birthplace as John Reese, they both come from Puyallup, Washington, *In the Season 2 finale, Reese realizes that Finch had Jessica's SSN before her death, but did not act on it. Arndt Arndt Arndt Arndt